


Carcinoma (REWRITING)

by 36musie56



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Albino Dave, Albino Kankri Vantas, Albino Karkat Vantas, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Astraphobia, Attempted Sex, Blow Jobs, Cameos, Cancer, Car Accidents, Caring Aradia, Cell Phones, Characters are 16 so I guess it's underage, Chemotherapy, Childbirth, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Childishness, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, EriSolFef - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Karkat, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Human Davesprite, Humanstuck, I tried to make it slow burn, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Aradia, Japanese Damara, Karkat Hates Himself, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, Last Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), Losing Hair, Lots of Crying, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Major Illness, Making Love, Making Out, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Messing Around, Minor Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider, Moirails to Matesprits, Movie Night, Moving In Together, Multi, Multiple Endings, Mutual Friends, Non Literal Soulmates, Oral Sex, Out of Character, POV Aradia Megido, POV Karkat Vantas, Pale-Red Vacillation, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Cheating, Past Karezi, Past Relationship(s), Photos, Playing Games, Polyamory, Poor Karkat, Postpartum Depression, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sappy, Scrapbooks, Selfies, Sexual Fantasy, Sick Character, Sickness, Single Mom Damara, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Strong Female Characters, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Tags Are Hard, Tearjerker, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Terezi sleeps around 0n0, Terminal Illnesses, Texting, Thunder and Lightning, Too skinny, Tough Exterior, True Love, Unconditional Love, Underage Smoking, Underweight Karkat, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Watching Someone Sleep, alternate endings, being silly, but the point is that it's super passionate and quick, dying character, google translate japanese, not so slow burn, references to other fandoms - Freeform, scared, the relationship that is, underage tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36musie56/pseuds/36musie56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>THIS SERIES IS BEING REWRITTEN!</strong>
</p><p>Many apologies for all of the followers of this story! I am rewriting it, because EW look at the awful quality of the chapters. I think I was around 13-14 when I started writing it, so obviously I've gotten a lot better now lol. You can find the new one <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626733">here! <3</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Aradia POV**  
My leg bounces when I'm stressed. I don't know why. It just always does. I'm sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair in a corridor of Alternia State Hospital. Someone's next to me, I don't know who. I can hear their emo rock music blaring through their headphones. My Chemical Romance. Nice.  
"Megido? Damara Megido?" The doctor...Doctor Maheswaran, I think, walks out of the room, into the corridor.   
"That's...that's my sister." I say quickly. "How is she?"   
"She's conscious. We're unfortunately not able to give her any kind of pain meds yet, however." She says soothingly.  
"What? Why?" I said furiously. The person next to me has turned off their music. Doctor M gives me a strange look.  
"She's five months pregnant. Didn't you know?"  
"Wha- what? Pregnant?" My mouth gapes open.  
"Yes."  
"Can I see her?" I ask quickly. She nods once, beckoning me in.  
" _Onē-chan!_ (Big sis!)" I hiss, when I see my older sister sitting up in bed.  
" _Ara, ara!_ Watashitachi wa koko ni arimasu, nē? (What have we here, hm?)" She gives me a dopey smile, holding her arms out for a hug.  
" _Baka!_ " I scowl. "Dono yō ni kore o okonau koto ga dekimasu ka? (How could you do this?)"  
"Eh? Nani...? (Eh? What...?)" She cocks her head to the side.  
"Anata wa akachan o kakaete imasu! Damara, dono yō ni anata wa, kono yō ni youdarou ka? (You're having a baby? Damara, how could you get drunk like this?)"  
"Eh? Aka...chan...? (Eh? Ba...by...?)" Her eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth.  
" _Kuso, Rufioh-kun!_ (Shit, Rufioh!)" She cursed.  
"Rufioh...kun...?" My eyes were as wide as saucers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that Aradia, Karkat, and the rest of the Alpha Trolls and Beta Kids are all 15 at this point in time, and all of the Dancestors and Alpha Kids are 17.

**Aradia POV**

I sigh, flopping back onto the seat that I was sitting on before. The MCR-listening guy is still there. I take a moment to look at him. He's actually pretty cute. His hair is white, and he's as pale as a sheet. He has dark bruiselike shadows under his eyes, which are closed. He's muttering the lyrics of 'Party Poison' under his breath. Underneath his baggy red hoodie and white jeans, he's stick-thin. He looks ill, like he'd snap in a gust of wind.  
"Uh, why the fuck are you staring at me?"  
... _Shit._

**Karkat POV**

I tap my shoe on the floor, glaring at her. She shrugs.  
"I dunno. Guess you're cute." She giggles. I scoff.  
"Piss off."  
"Why?" She sounds confused.  
"I know what girls like you are like. Piss. Off."  
"Girls...like me? Bruh, you don't even know me." Her tone is hurt.  
"No. But I know what you're like." She's pretty, I have to admit. Hell, she's fucking gorgeous. Her eyes are wide, chocolate brown and almond shaped, her lips are full and crimson. She's slender, with curves in all the right places. Ha. Gorgeous girls like her aren't to be trusted, from my experience.  
"My name's Aradia. What's yours?" She holds out her hand. I'm expecting freshly manicured fingernails, with flawless polish, but to my surprise, her hands are rough, and her fingernails bitten. It's as though she spends all her time outside, rather than inside being a basic bitch. I eye her hand disdainfully, until she retracts it, pulling those perfect lips into a frown. I exhale heavily, making a 'tch' sound.  
"Karkat." I mutter.  
"Huh?"  
"My _name_ , asshole. It's Karkat."  
"Okay, sheesh." She sounds upset. Oh fuck.  
"Look, I'm sorry. _I'm_ the asshole, but that's just the way I am. Not your fault." I say as gently as I can, reaching my hand out and taking hers. She looks confused, until I shake her hand. She smiles widely, and I swear this beautiful stranger is making my heart run a marathon.  
My breath catches in my throat, and I smile slightly back.  
"So...where are you from?" I ask, but immediately groan internally. _Nice one._  
"Oh, um...my mother, my Okāsan, she's from Japan. She had a one night stand with a man in America, when she moved to California for work, and boom, there was my sister Damara. She actually ended up meeting and hooking up with that guy again three years later, even though he didn't know he fathered her child, and then I came along. Okāsan doesn't speak any English, so we grew up speaking Japanese. We learned when we went to school, of course, but we tend to speak Japanese when we're amongst family. If we have a secret that we're keeping from Okāsan, we tend to speak in English. She moved us here when I was seven and Mara was nine."  
"Your English is really good." I say, awed. Aradia laughs, a pretty sound that reminds me of music.  
"I would hope so. I've been learning since I was five." She snickers. "So where are you from, Karkat?"  
"Right here. Born and raised. My family's from here, my friends are from here, fuck, I don't think I even have any other ethnicity in my lineage." I chuckle a little.  
"You know, you're actually not that much of an asshole." She quips.  
By the time her mother comes to pick her up, we've been chatting for two hours and I have a series of smudged sharpie numbers up my arm. I think I've just made a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aradia POV**

I lie back on my bed, legs dangling off the side. My lips pull downwards in a worried frown. Damara's way too young to take on this responsibility. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

__**Unknown Number is now online.**  
Unknown Number: HI, THIS IS THE GUY FROM EARLIER. YOU KNOW, KARKAT. UH, I JUST WANTED TO TEXT YOU AND SAY HI I GUESS, BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME YOUR NUMBER.   
AA: Hehe, hi 0u0  
AA: Being a little bit awkward, huh? -u0  
AA: That was a wink by the way  
**apocalypseArisen [AA] set Unknown Number's nickname to Karkitty ;) [KK ;)]**  
KK ;): FUCK THAT.  
**Karkitty ;) [KK ;)] set their nickname to carcinoGeneticist [CG]**  
CG: AND NO FUCKING SHIT WAS THAT A WINK. EVEN A FUCKING BABY COULD WORK THAT OUT.  
AA: 0kay, geez. N0 need t0 get y0ur th0ng in a twist.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK.   
CG: ALSO, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE ASSHOLES WHO USES TYPING QUIRKS.  
AA: Aren't y0u? 0_0 I th0ught that was why y0u're using excessive am0untd of caps l0ck.  
AA: am0unts*  
CG: NOPE, MY BEST FRIEND DAMAGED MY PHONE AND NOW IT'S STUCK ON CAPS LOCK FOR SOME SHITTY REASON.  
AA: Ah. D0n't we all just l0ve 0ur best friends?  
AA: Even if they're assh0les? 0u0  
CG: I GUESS. WITHOUT ME HE'D HAVE PROBABLY KILLED ALL OF OUR OTHER FRIENDS SO I GUESS HE NEEDS ME OR SOME SHIT (:B  
AA: Aww, y0ur em0tic0n has h0rns! They're s0 nubby!  
CG: LET'S JUST SAY MY EX WOULD FORCE ME TO ROLEPLAY WITH HER AND MY CHARACTER HAD HORNS SO I'D GIVE HIS EMOTICONS HORNS. THE EMOTICON KINDA STUCK WITH ME BECAUSE I'D USE IT SO OFTEN. (:B  
AA: Aww n0w y0u're even cuter than y0u were when we first started talking!  <3  
CG: GOOD TO KNOW...?  
CG: ANYWAY, I HAVE TO GO. MY DAD JUST COOKED, PRAY FOR ME.  
AA: I bet y0u're blushing right n0w 0u0  
CG: I'M NOT BLUSHING!  
**carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now offline**

**Karkat POV**  
Fuck, I'm totally blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Weeks Later  
Karkat POV**

"...seriously though, have you seen I Am Legend? He kicks major ass in that film!" Aradia exclaims. I chuckle.  
"You know, it's rare that I find a Will Smith film I haven't seen, but I have to be honest. I have not seen I Am Legend."  
"Wha-?" She draws the syllable out. "How can you claim to be a Will Smith fan but have never seen I Am Legend? Shame on you. _Shame._ "  
"Adventure isn't really my forte. I prefer a nice, sappy RomCom." She giggles at this.  
"God, it's like our taste in movies is completely swapped over. I should love RomComs, you should like Adventure." She exclaims.  
"We're-" I imitate a drum roll. "-freaks of nature!" That really sets her off, and before long, we're both howling with laughter. The other patrons of the park that we're walking in give us funny and disturbed looks. That just makes it more hilarious.  
"Oh...my... _God!_ " She gasps. "I can't breathe!"  
I snicker, but become serious as my phone indicates a text.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now online.**  
GC: 1 M1SS YOU :(  
GC: PL34S3 T3XT M3 BACK  
CG: WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T I BLOCKED YOU YET?  
CG: GO BACK TO FUCKING MAKARA.  
GC: K4RKL3S...  
CG: FUCK OFF.  
**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has blocked gallowsCalibrator [GC]**

**Aradia POV**

Karkat has gone quiet. I lay a hand on his shoulder, and he flinches at my touch. His teeth are gritted, and his eyes are narrowed. I think I can see the beginnings of a tear forming on his waterline.  
"You okay?" I ask quietly. He snaps his head up and sniffs, wiping his eye with the back of his hand.  
"I'm fine, I'm...I'm okay." He says quietly. Karkat, quiet for once? Something is really wrong here. I pat his shoulder awkwardly.   
"Problem with your ex?" I ask sympathetically.   
"Yep. Fucking bitch." He says harshly.  
"So, um..." I begin. "Movie night?"  
"What?" He stares at me.  
"Let's have a movie night. RomCom marathon while eating our combined body weight in ice cream each?" I offer.  
His eyes widen for a second before he ducks his head and his shoulders start shaking. At first I think he's crying, but then he puts his arm around me and I hear him holding back laughter.   
"Oh my god, you're the fucking best. Hell yes, movie night!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Aradia POV**

I swear, I don't know why Karkat loves RomComs so much. Personally, I dislike them.  
But sitting next to him, watching his face light up as he laughs and snorts at the cheesy jokes, I can't bring myself to care. I feel a slight fluttering in my stomach as he subconsciously shifts closer to me. My face is probably bright red, judging by how warm I am. Thank God his attention is focused on the film.  
Why am I feeling like this? What is it about this rude, loud, gorgeous boy that tugs at my heart?  
"NoooooOOOO!" Karkat's shriek shocks me out of my daze.  
"H-huh?" I yelp in surprise.  
"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM HIM. HE'S THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Karkat screams at the TV, tears in his eyes. I'm honestly surprised his dad or brother hasn't come upstairs and complained, but I guess they must be used to it.  
"Kar, it's just a movie. Calm down." I rub his arm soothingly, at the inside of his elbow. He grumbles, and flops against me, muttering profanities under his breath. I swallow audibly, my eyes as wide as saucers. His head is tucked into the crevice of my neck, between my collarbone and my jaw. He must be able to hear my beating pulse. Oh my god, what do I do?.  
"Aradia?" He says quietly, and I can barely hear him over the din of the film.  
"Yes?" I breathe, unable to speak normally without stuttering.  
"You're my best friend, did you know that?" He murmurs. I exhale, and a smile crosses my face. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair.

'Best friends' is good. 'Best friends' is a start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aradia POV**

We've burned through three films when I realise it's nearly my curfew.  
"Damn, looks like I have to go." I sigh.  
"Shit, really? Damnit." Karkat curses.  
He sees me out of the door like a gentleman, smiling.  
"Call me when you get back safe, okay?"  
It starts getting dark on the way back. This doesn't really bother me, until it starts raining. Light speckles of water dot my skin at first, before it starts resembling a waterfall more than a shower. I shiver and pull my hoodie around me. It's not actually mine, it used to belong to my ex, Sollux. I'm soaked through before I get even halfway to my house, where I know my heavily pregnant older sister will be waiting.  
A loud clap of thunder startles me, making me squeak. 

I'm not scared of many things, but thunder is one of my worst fears. 

**Karkat POV**

Just after Aradia leaves, it starts raining. I should have made Dad drive her back. Within five minutes, the slight sprinkle of water becomes a downpour, and I worry for my best friend. She'll catch her death of cold out in this.  
The thunder makes it worse.  
After twenty minutes of constantly glancing at my phone in anxiety, I call her. She only lives ten minutes away, she should have called me by now. She doesn't pick up.  
I try twice more, but she's still not answering. I try her home phone.  
"Moshimoshi?" The person who answers the phone sounds like a girl around my brother's age. I guess it's her sister.  
"Um...hi, I'm Karkat Vantas? Is Aradia there?" I ask nervously.  
"She is at yours, yes? Why you wish to know where she is?" I notice she seems to have a little bit of trouble with English.  
"No, she left around 20 minutes ago. I asked her to call me when she got home safe, but she hasn't yet."  
"Stupid boy! You let her walk in thunder weather?" Her sister - Damara, I think? - snaps.  
"The thunder hadn't yet started when she left." I explain.  
"That mean Ara out there. Ara scared of thunder!" Damara shrieks.  
"Scared of...huh?" I make a choked noise and hang up. I shoot out of my seat, pulling on a hoodie and a pair of converse.  
My footsteps pound on the stairs as I run downstairs. Kankri looks up from his book, adjusting his reading glasses and squinting at me.  
"Karkat, where on earth are you going? You'll catch your death of cold!" He scolds.  
"Aradia's out there." I gasp. "She's scared of thunder."  
I bolt out the door with Kankri's protests ringing in my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Karkat's POV**  
The sound of my trainers thudding on the concrete pavement is muted by the deafening rumbles of thunder and crackling lighting. It's only been five minutes but I'm already soaked to the bone. Aradia must be terrified, wherever she is. I slow to a halt, panting and resting my hands on my knees. I straighten up, taking a deep breath, cupping my hands to my mouth, and shouting as loudly as I can.  
"Aradia! Ara!" I yell, looking around wildly. "Aradia, where the fuck are you?" I wait for a few minutes, before shaking my head and continuing. 

After twenty minutes, I looped around completely. I had checked everywhere in the vicinity of our homes, except the park nearer to my house than her flat. I run into the park, my feet squelching on the muddy ground. As I'm about to shout for her, I notice a small metal object on the floor. A horrified noise escapes my throat as I realise it's Aradia's phone.   
"Aradiaaaaaaa!" I shriek. "Fuck, Ara!"  
My bright red eyes scan the park, and zone in on a small figure sitting underneath the lunch bench. Well, sitting is the wrong word. The person is squatting, knees pulled to their chest, quaking. I quietly walk over, kneeling beside her.  
"Aradia." I say softly, reaching out and stroking her sodden hair. Her wide chocolate eyes look at me, large tears running down her face and mingling with the raindrops, and I feel my heart break at her terrified face. I reach forward and pull her into my arms, trailing my hand up and down her spine, rubbing soothing patterns into her back. She collapses into my chest, sobbing and clutching my upper arms. One hand goes on her back, the other on the inside of her knee as I pick her up bridal style, making soothing noises under my breath. She doesn't stop shaking until we're at my house. I open the door, and Kankri is instantly upon me.  
" _Where have you been Karkat oh my goodness you had me so worried what took you so long-_ " he trails of when I jerk my head towards the scared girl in my arms.  
"Get a towel?" I ask quietly, for once being civil with my brother. He swallows nervously, running upstairs.   
I sit down on the sofa, cradling Aradia in my lap. Kankri enters the room and passes me two towels. I wrap one around Aradia and one around me, gently drying her until her breathing slows and I know she's asleep.  
"Karkat." She mumbles in her sleep.  
"Aradia." I reply softly, smiling at how cute she is.  
"L...ve...y....u..." She murmurs something that I can't quite hear, but her pale lips quirk into a smile once she's said it. I sigh, standing up and going upstairs to get a change of clothes for us both. I don't have any sisters, meaning I have no girl clothes, so she'll have to wear a sweatshirt and pair of boxers belonging to me.  
When I get downstairs, she's awake, looking around with drooping eyes.  
I touch her shoulder, and she fixes her beautiful brown eyes on me and gives me a dopey smile. "Kitkat." She yawns. "I...I woke u...up when you stood up."  
My lips curve up. "I got you some clothes. They're mine, so they'll be big, but they're warm." I say, holding them out to her.  
"Thank you." She mumbles. She attempts to move her arms, but frowns.  
"I'm too cold to move." She whines. I blush, averting my eyes.  
"Do you want help?" I ask, but quickly stammer. "I-I mean! I'm not trying to be perverted or anything!" I slap my forehead.  
"Sure." She says quietly, and when I peek at her, her face is bright red. I gulp, reaching out and pulling her dressup. She helps me by moving her arms as much as she can. I try not to look, but I can't help but take a few glances when her dress is over her head.  
She's actually not as slender as I first thought. She has a little bit of extra fat around her midriff and thighs, so she's slightly pudgy. She's adorable. I swallow, quickly removing her dress and handing her my sweatshirt and boxers. I look away, flushing bright red, while she puts these on. She coughs.  
"I normally wear baggy clothes to make me look thinner." She says softly.  
"Wh-what?" I ask, whipping my head to face her.   
"I know you looked. What teenage boy wouldn't look when a girl is taking her clothes off around him?"   
"O-oh, um..."  
"It's fine. I'm not mad. It's just...I'm fat."  
"Wha-no!" My eyes widen. "You're not fat. You're..."  
"Obese? Disgusting?"  
"You're perfect!" I burst, before covering my mouth quickly. She gasps, staring at me in disbelief. I cough self consciously, aware of the blood rushing to my cheeks, and hers too by the looks of things.  
"You...think I'm perfect?" She asks, amazed and confused.   
"Yes! Fucking hell, Aradia, everything about you is gorgeous. You're funny, confident, and my god, you're beautiful. So don't ever say you're fat, okay?" I quickly stand up. "I'm going to get changed." I finish, running to my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aradia POV**

I hang up the phone, smiling at Karkat, who's sitting on his bed. His ruby-red eyes catch mine.  
"So?" He prompts, shifting to make room for me to sit down.  
"She says I can stay the night. She can't get here, not with her...condition."I explain. The storm is long over.  
"How's she dealing with that? Kankri's dead worried about her." He grumbles at the mention of his older brother.  
"She's okay. She just gets emotional." I say. I was really surprised to find out that Damara was friends with Karkat's older brother. They were just so...different.  
Karkat reaches over the side of the bed with a grunt.  
"So, I got this. Perfect mix of RomCom and adventure." He says, brandishing a film at me. I squint at it, raising one eyebrow skeptically.  
"Warm Bodies? Just looks like a RomCom to me."  
"Buuuuut-" he drags the syllable out, which sounds odd with his scratchy voice. "It's about zombies."  
"Ooh!" My eyes sparkle and widen. I love zombie films.  
"Pretty great, eh?" He grins. "I know you don't like RomComs, so I tried to find a film that was adventurous and gritty but still romantic at the same time."  
"Aw, Karkaaaaat!" I coo, wrapping my arms around him. "You're the best!" He chuckles and pats my back.  
"I know I am. Let me just get up to put this on." He stands up and kneels next to his TV, giving me a fine view of his backside. A pretty good rump. 10/10. The film starts rolling and he settles into his previous spot right next to me.

**Karkat POV**

She's too engrossed in the film to notice me shifting. I want to hold her, hug her, kiss her, anything. I just want to be near her. I'm not even watching the movie, I'm just staring at her. She's beautiful. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Her little mannerisms, her quirks, god, even her fucking sneeze is cute. She's my best friend. She's my everything. I think...I think I'm in love with her. 

**Aradia POV**

This film is honestly becoming one of my favourites. It's so funny, and cute. I love R. He's a super attractive zombie.  
"I love this." I murmur to Karkat, who hums in response.  
"Me too." He says. I feel him yawn, and I'm about to playfully reprimand him when I feel his arm slide around my shoulder.  
I tense up. He must feel me do so because he starts to apologise and withdraw his arm.  
"No, nono. It's okay." I say, grabbing his hand so he can't pull his arm away. I nestle my head between his shoulder and his jaw, snuggling into his side. He reciprocates by trailing his long fingers up and down my back, sending jolts down my spine.  
"Aradia." He says.  
"Mmmm?" I hum, tracing a pattern on his leg through his tracksuit bottoms.  
"I...I..." He stammers. He gulps. I turn my head to look at him quizzically.  
"I really...I...um..." His face is bright red, and he's chewing on his bottom lip nervously. His vermillion eyes are unfocused as they dart from my lips to my eyes. I'm subconsciously shifting closer...and closer...his eyes flutter closed and so do mine...  
My lips are five inches away from his...four...three...two...one...  
" **Karkat!** " Kankri bursts in and I throw myself back with a squeak. Karkat clears his throat and covers his eyes with his sweater.  
"Did I...interrupt anything?" Kankri's voice is light, amused.  
"No!" We yelp at the same time. Kankri chuckles.  
"Aradia, do you have school tomorrow?"  
"Um...yeah." I stammer.  
"I believe I go to the same school as you. Your clothes are drying, and I'll gladly escort you to school tomorrow."  
"Uh...thanks." I say.  
"The spare room is right next door to this one. It's 1:00 AM, I think you should go to sleep."  
I cough nervously and stand up, muttering a good night to Karkat and quickstepping out of his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny teenager imagination at the start haha

**Karkat POV**

I can't sleep. My mind is filled with images of Aradia's mouth, her plump rosy lips. God, fuck Kankri for interrupting that moment. I can imagine it now...her bruised, kiss-bitten lips...her red cheeks...unfocused chocolate eyes...  
That's a nice image to go to sleep to, but it's risky. Better think of something else. 

**Aradia POV**

Sleep? Ha, fat chance. How can I sleep when all I can think about is making out with my best friend? His mouth pressed to every inch of my bare skin...my fingers wound in his hair...limbs tangled, legs entwined. Is that what would happen if Kankri hadn't interrupted us? No...I don't think I could bring myself to go that far yet. Not after what happened to Mara. I don't want to end up like her, pregnant at a young age while the father wants nothing to do with the baby. But still, I can think about it, right? Sex, and all that jazz.  
God, this is so messed up. I'm imagining having sex with my best friend. 

**In The Morning**

When I go downstairs, Karkat is sitting at the dining table. I catch his eye and feel myself blush, and he's doing the same.  
"Morning." He grumbles, grumpily stabbing a stack of crepes with a fork.  
"Good morning to you too, Mister Grumpy Pants!" I say cheerfully.  
"Nice. Really fucking mature." He snorts.  
"Good morning, Aradia." Kankri greets, walking out of the kitchen.  
"Morning, Kankri!" I wave.  
"Good morning, little brother." Kankri ruffles Karkat's hair, who swats him away, scowling.  
"Fuck off. Just because you made crepes for breakfast doesn't mean I've forgiven you."  
"Forgiven for wha-" I begin, but Karkat cuts me off.  
"Nothing you need to know." He says hurriedly.  
"Pancakes, Aradia?" Kankri offers, holding a plate of amazing-looking-and-smelling crepes with cherry syrup. I take them with a smile and sit down, taking a bite.  
"Ohmygodddddd." I groan, as the crepe melts on my tongue. It's so good. I start scarfing it down, mildly aware of the two teenage boys watching me in amusement.  
"Glad you like them." Kankri chuckles. I nod, cheeks bulging.  
"Your clothes are dry, by the way." Karkat says, a small grin crossing his face.  
I swallow. "Awesomesauce."  
"Aradia, is it okay if my...um...my boyfriend walks with us today?" Kankri asks shyly. I smile widely.  
"Aww, that's so cute! Of course that's okay!" A small smile appears on Kankri's face as he fiddles with the silver chain around his neck which I'll assume is a gift from his boyfriend. I finish my pancakes and stand up, picking up my dress and my ex boyfriend's hoodie from where they lie by the radiator.  
"I'm getting dressed." I announce, walking upstairs.  
After I'm dressed, I walk downstairs. Kankri smiles at me from his spot by the front door.  
"My boyfriend's here with his younger brother." He says blissfully, opening the door to a very familiar face.  
Sollux Captor, my ex boyfriend, is standing there with his older brother Mituna.  
"Whuh- AA?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Aradia POV  
Three months ago**

_I grin to myself, smoothing out the fabric of my dress. For once, I'm wearing something tightly fitting, something that actually shows my body shape. My boyfriend, Sollux, thinks that my body is fine, so I'll listen! He really loves it when I wear clothes that show off my body. A loud clap of thunder startles me and I jump, running to my desk and cowering under. I hate thunder. Within two minutes, it's an all out thunderstorm._  
_My phone buzzes and I smile. This must be Sollux, texting to comfort me._  
**twinArmageddons [TA] is now online.**  
TA: hey honeybee  <3   
AA: <3  
TA: do you want two come over? aradiia ii2n't here ;) ;)  
AA: ?? wtf  
TA: come on, ff. you know what ii'm talkiing about ;)  
AA: 0h my g0d  
TA: oh 2hiit  
AA: s0llux y0u c0mplete and utter assh0le!  
AA: cheating 0n me? with my BEST FRIEND?  
TA: ii'm 2orry  
TA: that2 not what2 goiing on  
TA: we were workiing on a 2urpri2e for you  
TA: ii wa2n't goiing two tell you  
TA: but you're jumpiing two conclu2iion2 2o ii gue22 ii have two.  
AA: i'm n0t an idi0t, s0llux.  
AA: y0u callsd her h0neybee.  
AA: y0u t0ld me that nickname was reserved f0r l0vers.  
AA: and here I th0ught y0u were texting t0 c0mf0rt me ab0ut the thunderst0rn.  
AA: g0d I can'y type I'm shakkng s0 bad.  
AA: y0u kn0w what  
AA: I'm d0ne.  
AA: we're 0ver.  
AA: next time, check wh0 y0u're texting.  
TA: 2hiit no don't leave  
TA: ii love you  
AA: assh0le  
**apocalypseArisen [AA] has blocked twinArmageddons [TA]  
**

_I draw my knees into my chest and cry until my lungs ache, my throat burns, and my eyes are heavy._


	11. Chapter 11

**Aradia POV**

"Aradiaaaaaa!" screeches Mituna, as he practically tackles me in a bear hug. I feel myself relax slightly. I absolutely love Mituna, he's so sweet.   
"Heya, Tuna-bee!" I giggle, hugging him back.   
"I miththed you tho much!" He wails. "Why haven't you been with Thollux lately?" I tense up.  
"Didn't he tell you?" I ask in shock. Mituna shakes his head wildly, his fluffy blonde curls whipping around.   
"Nuh uh. I tried to get him to tell me but he'th being a dick about it." He pouts. I scoff.   
"Sounds about right." I mutter.  
"He'th been dating Feferi inthtead and thhe'th nithe but thhe treatth me like a child!" He says sadly. I frown at the mention of my ex best friend.   
"Yeah..."  
"He'th altho dating Eridan, blech!"  
"What?" I gasp, staring at Sollux, who coughs, pushing his glasses up his nose and blushing.  
"Mituna, thtop telling her about my love life. It'th kinda embaraththing conthidering thhe'th my exth." He mutters.  
"What does he mean, you're also dating Eridan?"  
"I'm, uh...polyamorouth? It meanth I have more than one lover. It'th not being unfaithful, though. Polyamory meanth you're really open about it." He says bashfully, and I know why.  
" _Oh_ , it's not unfaithful, huh? Glad to know that I'm apparently the anomaly here, as the only one you've been unfaithful to." I say sarcastically. Kankri (I forgot he was there) steps in.  
"I'm confused. So...Aradia and Sollux, you used to date? Pardon me if that's triggering to you both."  
"Yeah. That's right. Hey, shouldn't we get going?" I say, eager to get away.  
"Ah...yes. Yes we should." Kankri says quickly. Mituna shrugs, walking down the path, with Sollux hot on his heels. Kankri prepares to follow but I hold him back, wanting to have a private word.  
"Please don't tell Karkat about this." I murmur. Kankri gives me a small smile.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. It is, after all, your business."   
We follow after the Captors, and Kankri jogs to catch up with Mituna, grabbing his hand. I smile at how cute they are, but it quickly turns into a frown as Sollux slows down to walk with me.  
"Tho...how have you been thethe latht three monthth?" He asks awkwardly. I scowl.  
"Oh, I dunno, completely and utterly heartbroken." I say flippantly. "Glad to hear you've been living it up with _two_ lovers, and this time it's actually faithful!"  
"AA..." He gives me a sad look. "Look, I'm thorry. I treated you like thhit, and that wath wrong of me. But I really am thorry. I felt horrible for the whole time I wath cheating on you. Can you forgive me?" I sigh.  
"Sollux, I can't just forgive you just like that. I need more time, okay? But I'll at least be civil, I guess."  
"That'th all I need for now." He says in relief. "By the way, why were you at the Vantath'th?"  
I decide to give him the shortest possible answer without bringing Karkat into it.  
"My astraphobia. Y'know, my fear of thunder and lightning. I needed company, and I was nearer to their house than my flat." I say shortly.  
"Ah." We fall into a uneasy silence. Sollux exhales.  
"FF miththeth you." He says abruptly.   
"Feferi misses me? After what she...what you _both_ did to me?" I whisper in outrage. My ex frowns.  
"Don't. Thhe really doeth. Thhe feelth awful for breaking your trutht. We both do."  
"It doesn't change anything." I say under my breath.   
"I know." Pause. "How'th Damara?"  
"Pregnant." I answer, and I hear him intake a breath.  
"No thhit?" He says, shocked.  
"No shit." I confirm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aradia POV**  
Kankri and Mituna insist on walking us to homeroom.  
"Thanks, Kanny. Thanks, Tuna." I say, hugging Mituna and patting Kankri's arm. Kankri smiles.  
"Our pleasure." He responds, eyes darting from me, to Sollux, and back again. "Are you two okay now?"  
I turn to Sollux and give him a hint of a smile.   
"I'm...working on it." I say. The blonde grins.  
Kankri and Mituna wave goodbye and walk away, hand in hand, to their own homeroom.  
"Sollux." I say.   
"AA." He replies.   
"You said Feferi misses me?"  
"Yeah." His eyes shine behind his oval glasses.  
"Don't get me wrong, neither of you are forgiven-" he visibly droops at this, "-But I want to make amends with my ex best friend." We walk into the classroom in silence. Our homeroom teacher isn't here yet. Sollux leads me over to the table where Eridan and Feferi are sitting. Feferi's back is facing me. Sollux nudges me gently.  
"Go on." He whispers.   
I clear my throat.   
"Hey, Feffy." I say in a more confident tone than I actually feel. Feferi whips around with a gasp.  
"Oh...oh! Ari!" She wails. "I'm so glubbing sorry!" I smile, patting her shoulder.   
"I haven't forgiven you. But I wanted to talk to you. I missed you too, I guess."   
"Please sit with us?" She begs.   
"Um..." I turn around and look at my usual table. My other best friend, Tavros, is watching me with confused eyes. Gamzee's too out of it to notice, and Equius and Nepeta are too busy being sickeningly adorable best friends. Tavros catches my eye and gently pats the seat next to his wheelchair.   
"I...Tavros wants me to sit by him." I excuse myself. "I'll catch up with you at lunch, okay?" Feferi whines in discontent.   
"Uhh...what was that about?" Tavros asks as soon as my butt touches the chair.  
"I figured...I've been holding this grudge for a long time. Three months, you know?" I say confidently.  
Tavros sneezes. "Nepeta, uhh, you must have cat hair on you again..." he says before sneezing again. I hand him my handkerchief because I know he'll have forgotten it again. Nepeta squeaks and starts apologising profusely...I'm sorry, I mean _purr-_ ofusely.  
"Thanks..." he says weakly. I reach behind his wheelchair and rummage through the bag hanging off of it, searching for his allergy medicine.  
I hand it to him with a smile.   
"Thank you..." He murmurs, squeezing my hand. "But, uhh...three months isn't _that_ long to hold a grudge, especially when it's about...uh...cheating, you know?" He offers. "If you ever need to...uh...vent, or have a feelings jam, um...hit me up." He says, grinning at me and running a hand through his fluffy black semi-mohawk.  
"Aw, thanks, Tavvy." I sigh, squeezing his hand back. Gamzee raises his gangly hand halfway.  
"Yo, me too, my wicked sis. Any motherfuckin' problems all up in your miraculous head, you tell ol' GamGam, yeah?" He drawls, giving me a doped out, yet still genuinely caring smile. I grin, feeling some tears form on my waterline.  
"Ooh! Me too, me too!" Nepeta squeals, bouncing about on her chair. "I'm always here _fur_ a chat, _Purr-_ adia!"  
"And, uh...I suppose I will follow along and say that I am available for a talk about any STRONG topics as well." Equius says shyly, sweat beading on his forehead, which he dabs away with his own handkerchief.   
"Aw, you guys..." I begin, too overcome with emotion to finish my sentence. Tavros smiles and uses my hanky (which he didn't use for his allergies after all.) to blot away some tears that I didn't know were falling.

**Karkat POV**

I rest my head on my desk, having just finished my online classes. God, I never thought I'd actually miss going to proper school, but I do. It'd be lunch period right now, and I'd be playfully swapping insults with Sollux and Dave. We'd probably end up going to the computer lab together and dicking around on the computers. God, fuck my weak health for taking away something as mundane as _school._ Even Mituna goes, and he's...I don't exactly want to say retarded...but his mental health is so much poorer than my physical health. It's not fair.   
I wonder what school Aradia goes to? I really should have been listening when Kankri offered to take her to whatever school she goes to. She can't go to our school...I would have noticed her before I had to leave.  
God, Aradia...  
A blissful smile unconsciously crosses my face as my mind is filled with images of the half Japanese beauty who has - this is going to sound cheesy and cliché - stolen my heart.  
I whip out my phone to text her but frown as I realise I don't know what time her lunch period is. I guess I'll start a mass text with Sollux and Dave, considering I know for sure they'll be eating lunch right now. 

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] has started a mass text with twinArmageddons [TA] and turntechGodhead [TG]**  
CG: HEY FUCKASSES.  
CG: LONG TIME NO TALK, EH?  
TG: karkat my love you have returned to me  
TG: i knew you couldn't resist my hot bod for long  
CG: EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO AND VOMIT AT THE IMAGE OF YOUR 'HOT BOD'  
TG: aha  
TG: you're imagining my bulging, muscular body  
CG: MORE LIKE FUCKING BEANPOLE BODY.  
CG: YOU'RE TALL BUT YOU HAVE NO MUSCLES AT ALL, STRIDER.  
TG: it's ironic.  
TG: you'd think that anyone as cool as i would have a fucking eight pack  
TG: and then you realise that im actually really lean  
TG: but i have the strength  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THE APPLE JUICE YOU DRINK?  
CG: SCRATCH THAT, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW.  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK IS CAPTOR?  
TG: making amends with his ex girlfriend  
TG: because that's not sad at all  
CG: BUT YOU MADE UP WITH HARLEY AFTER YOU BROKE UP  
TG: that's different  
CG: HOW?  
CG: WAIT, IT'S FUCKING IRONY, RIGHT?  
TG: irony  
TG: oh hey you got it  
TG: nice going boo boo  
TG: shit the bell just went  
TG: i have religious studies with nepeta's mom  
TG: catch ya later broseph  
CG: BYE, CUMGUZZLER  
TG: oh you know it  
 **turntechGodhead [TG] is now offline**  
 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] has disbanded the mass text**


	13. Chapter 13

**Karkat POV  
Eight Years Ago**

Every year, my family goes to California for a week in September. I'm sitting on the beach with my mommy. I lean against her as she rakes her fingers through my hair.  
"Karbaby." She says, her musical voice happy and refreshed from the suns calming rays.  
"Yes mommy?" I ask, smiling up at her with my gappy teeth.  
"I love you very much, did you know that?" She questions, kissing my hair.  
"I love you too mommy." I cuddle into her side.  
My red eyes scan the beach and rest on a girl sitting all alone.  
"Mommy, she's all alone. Can I go and say hi?" I ask.  
"Aw, babycakes, you're so sweet. Of course you can."  
I hop to my feet and run as fast as I can to her.  
"Hi!" I pipe. She looks up at me through her thick medium brown hair.  
"Hello." She murmurs. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and her skin is tanned a few shades lighter than her hair.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"I...don't want to tell you. My name is stupid." She says. I smile.  
"Can I give you a name for only me to call you?" I ask. She shrugs.  
"Go ahead."  
I look at her. Her T-shirt is red and her shorts are brown.  
"Robyn." I decide. She smiles.  
"I like that name." She says. Her eyes rest on my lime green shirt. It has a picture of a crab on it with the words 'I'm CRABBY'.  
"Can I call you Crabby?" She giggles. I laugh.  
"Okay!" I cheer, flopping onto the sand next to her.   
We start talking about our favourite animals and TV shows. Hers is Teen Titans, which is why she liked the name Robyn.  
Before long, two hours has passed and my dad and Kankri are back.  
I jump up to go to them, but pause, turning back.   
"Will I see you again?" I ask shyly. She grins.  
"Absolutely."  


**Three years later**

Robyn was true to her word, and we saw each other every day for the rest of my holiday.  
And my holiday the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after that. We're both ten now, and we've been friends for three years.  
I've become really grumpy and mean, ever since my mom died two years ago. I wear a bracelet on my wrist that belonged to her. She used to wear it all the time.  
Today's the last day of my holiday, and I go to our usual spot.  
To my surprise, Robyn is there, balling her fists into her eyes and snivelling. I wrap my arms around her, and she tenses before collapsing in my arms and sobbing her little heart out.  
"M-my grandparents." She chokes. "T-they died in a car crash, and we're never coming back. I'll never see you again, Crabby."  
I gasp. "No! I have to see you again! I-I want to be with you, Robyn! I want to marry you when we're grown up!" I wail. She starts crying again.   
"Me too...me too...but we can't. I'm too little to come back on my own, and Mama won't come back with me."  
I unclasp Mom's bracelet, fastening it around Robyn's wrist. She gasps.  
"No! This was your Mom's, I can't-"  
"It's mine now, and I can do what I want with it. I'm lending it to you so you don't forget me. Keep it safe, and I'll find you when we're older."  
"Crabby..." She whispers. "Can I give you a kiss? Something to remember me by?" I blush.  
"U-um...okay." I stutter. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me quickly and innocently on the lips.   
"Promise me you'll marry me when we're older?" I hook my pinke around hers.  
"I promise." I whisper.

**Present Day**

I awake with a jolt before sighing in exasperation.   
It's been five years, why am I remembering Robyn now, when I'm falling in love with someone else? Hell, I dated Terezi to get over her, because I couldn't stop thinking about her and finally decided to forget her. Boy, that was a bad decision, considering what Terezi was like...  
I shudder. Robyn was my first real love. I never really loved Terezi, and Aradia is the one girl I love more than Robyn.  
Still, she has Mom's bracelet. I have to find her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aradia POV**

"So let me get this straight." I frown. "You want to know if I know a girl you met seven or eight years ago who has something important to you...just because we lived in the same state?"  
Karkat nods, blushing. "I know it sounds stupid..."  
_"Yes it does!"_  
"...but I need that important thing back. It means so much to me. Aradia, _please._ "  
I exhale heavily, blowing a strand of hair away from my face.  
"Okay. What was her name?" I ask. Karkat bites his lip.  
"You...do know her name, right...?" I say cautiously.  
"Uh...s-she never told me her real name..." Karkat mumbles.  
"Oh my god..." I groan, thwacking my head on my desk. "Why would you give something precious to someone you didn't know the name of?"  
"I was ten!" Karkat argues. I frown.  
"How long ago did you start having these dreams?"  
"Three months ago. T-the night after the...the sleepover." He blushes, and I feel my own cheeks heating up. _The sleepover...the almost kiss._  
"O-okay...so we have no name. What did she look like?" I stammer. Karkat frowns, concentrating.  
"She...she was tanned. Her hair and eyes were brown, and she was slightly chubby, I guess."  
I bite my lip, conjuring up mental images of my friends that fit that description when we were seven or eight.  
"Okay..." I say, typing their names into Facebook on Karkat's laptop.  
"Michelle Bonnefoy?" I ask, clicking on my friend from Seychelles.  
Karkat squints at the pictures, pursing his lips.  
"...No. Wrong face shape." He says, making me groan.  
Hoo boy, I'm in for a long ride.

**Karkat POV**

It's been maybe two hours. All I've said is no. None of these girls look like Robyn!  
Aradia yawns, pulling up the last friend.  
"Mabel Pines?" She asks, showing me a picture of a girl with who I assume to be her twin brother.  
"Nope..." I groan. Aradia shrugs.  
"I guess I don't know her."  
"Fuck...what the hell do I do now?" I screech.  
Aradia purses her lips.  
"Where in California did you stay?" She asks.  
"Uhhh...I think it was called...Orange County." I say, pulling at a loose thread in my sweater sleeve. Aradia looks at me in surprise.  
"That...that's actually where I'm from." She says, shocked.  
"I'm surprised you don't know her, then."  
"I don't know everyone in Orange County, Kat."  
"Right, right."  
Aradia shrugs again. "Sorry I couldn't help, bud." She says genuinely.  
"Mm...that's okay. You tried at least." I say, but I can't help the growing feeling of disappointment in my stomach.  
Aradia stretches, and in doing so, her sweater sleeve rolls down her arm.  
My eyes latch onto something around her wrist.  
An old, braided leather bracelet.  
_Mom's bracelet._  
"Where did you get that bracelet?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.  
"Hm?" She hums. "Oh, this old thing? I've always had it, ever since I was little. I was given it by a boy who promised to marry me when we grew up. I think I stopped believing at one point, and I ended up trying to move on from him, because I had a crush on him for the longest time. He had a crush on me too, actually! I don't remember his name, but I remember the nickname I gave him...Crabby, haha. He had a nickname for me too...it was a really cute one. I still remember what it was, at least...I kept the bracelet because it's a nice thing to hang on to."  
I gasp quietly.  
_Aradia is Robyn. Robyn is Aradia. They're one in the same._  
I reach forward, gripping Aradia's forearms.  
"Whuh-what are you doing?" She squeaks.  
"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago, which will most likely complicate our friendship. I'm finishing what Kankri interrupted, Robyn." I say, before yanking her towards me and crashing my lips into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH! HERE IT IS :D
> 
> I know some people are going to think that Aradia is being hugely hypocritical, but in her memory (which is incorrect), she told Karkat her name and vice versa. She thought she just 'didn't remember' his name.


	15. Chapter 15

Aradia POV

_Is this really happening?_  
Karkat's mouth is warm. His lips are chapped and bitten and _perfect_ and they move against mine in a way that makes me weak at the knees.  
His hands are gripping my arms so tightly, so harshly, a perfect contrast to the gentle way he's kissing me. My shocked eyes are filled with him, his soft silver hair, his impossibly long eyelashes, his outrageously thick eyebrows. My nose is invaded with his scent, the smell of sweet cherries.  
Karkat is everywhere.  
I can't bring myself to complain.  
Finally regaining some movement, I wriggle my arms slightly to loosen his grip. He does so, instead placing a hand on my hip. I entwine the fingers of one of my hands with his free hand, gripping it tightly. My other hand, the one with the bracelet, hangs loosely, clenching and unclenching my fingers. My lips meld to his perfectly. My hand fits in his perfectly. God, everything about the way we slot together, like puzzle pieces, is perfect.

**Karkat POV**

Soon enough, the need for air becomes apparent and we have to break apart, gasping for breath.  
Aradia is looking at me with wide eyes.  
"You...called...me... _Robyn!_ " She pants. "That...means...you must be...Crabby...!" I nod, breathing heavily.   
"Yeah...I am...I told you I'd...find you...one day..."   
Once we've both caught our breath, Aradia facepalms.   
"Of course...I should have realised. I didn't even notice the resemblance between Crabby and Karkat."  
I frown. "I was looking for someone with darker skin and lighter hair than you." I say.  
Aradia smiles. "Obviously the darker skin is because I had a constant tan."  
"But that doesn't explain the hair! Did you dye it?" I complain.  
"Karkat, you goober, the sun bleaches hair when you spend too much time outside." She giggles. I flush.  
"Oh." I say simply.  
"You're an idiot. I guess that's one of the things that makes me love you so mu-" She claps a hand over her mouth and blushes bright red.  
I nibble my lip, giving her a crooked smile.  
"I love you too. You don't need to hide it."  
She pulls her perfect red lips into a smile and drags me in for another long kiss. And another. And another.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all italics between the Megidos is the characters speaking Japanese :)

**Aradia POV**

There's a slightly awkward silence as Karkat drops me off at my doorstep.  
"So, um...I'll see you tomorrow?" He offers, rubbing his arm and averting his eyes. I smile.  
"Tomorrow." I confirm, leaning in and kissing him. He relaxes and smiles against my lips, reaching up and gently running his thumb over my cheekbone. The kiss is long, but way too short as he removes his lips from mine.  
"Love you." He murmurs, pecking my nose.  
"Love you more." I say softly, giving him an eskimo kiss.  
He chuckles quietly before walking down my path and out of sight. I sigh happily, leaning against the column holding the awning above the door.  
I open the door, grinning as I smell my mother's cooking.  
"Mmm, shogayaki." I say, walking into the kitchen and kissing my mother on the cheek. _"Smells good, Mama."_  
_"Damara was craving ginger pork."_ She says fondly.  
_"Hey Dami!"_ I call, getting a shout back in response.  
I walk into the living room, sitting by my sister and gently touching her swollen stomach. _"Hello little one."_ I coo. Damara squirms, snickering.  
"Tickles." She says in English. "You talk to baby in English? Please?"  
I smile, lowering my face to her belly.  
"Hi, baby. I'm your aunt Aradia." I bite my lip, not knowing what to say. Damara smiles, egging me on with her eyes. "You're not born yet, but I tell you, you're going to be the most loved baby in this town. Probably in this whole state! You have a mama who loves you more than anything, a grandma who absolutely can't wait for you to be born, and you have me. I promise that I'll always be here for you. I'll be like a second mama, in a way. We're all going to help your mama." I whisper to the bump of her belly, feeling the tiny kicks pound against my hand.  
"What are you going to call it?" I ask Damara in English, leaning my head on her shoulder.  
"Mmmm...I like girl Kokoa. Means 'love of heart'. Boy...like Nagisa. 'Seaside', no?"  
_"I like those names."_ I hum, smiling.  
_"Why are you so happy, hm? New boyfriend?"_ Damara smirks, squinting her sea-green eyes at me. Her strawberry blonde hair has fallen out of its usual bun. Me and Damara are so different. I blush.  
_"Karkat kissed me and confessed to me. He didn't actually ask me to be his girlfriend so I'm...I'm not sure."_ I admit, hanging my head. Damara clicks her tongue sympathetically.  
_"Dinner!"_ calls Mama, balancing three plates of shogayaki, or Ginger Pork.

After dinner and showering, I go up to my room. I loll on my bed in my silky kimono, going on random apps on my phone. It buzzes with a text.

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now online**  
CG: THINKING OF YOU RIGHT NOW  
AA: awww  
AA: its 0nly been like three h0urs w0w X'D  
CG: SHOOSH  
CG: I'M ROMANTIC  
AA: yeaaaahh sure  
AA: karkat?  
CG: YEAH?  
AA: what exactly are we?  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
AA: well  
AA: am I...y0ur girlfriend?  
CG: JESUS FUCK  
CG: AND I THOUGHT I WAS DENSE  
CG: FUCKING HELL, RADI, I LOVE YOU.  
CG: IF YOU WANT ME TO BE, I'M YOURS.  
AA: I really want y0u t0 be.  
AA: mine, I mean.  
CG: THEN THAT'S SETTLED, LOVE.  
CG: YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND.  
AA: l0ve?  
AA: awwww my g0d  
AA: y0u're giving me a pet name! 0.0  
CG: CAN I?  
AA: 0f c0urse!  
AA: 0h my g0d babe y0u're ad0rable  
AA: I literally just want t0 kiss y0u right n0w  
CG: FUCKING HELL, LOVE  
CG: DON'T MAKE ME REALLY MISS YOU  
AA: s0rry <3  
CG: I HAVE TO GO.  
CG: I LOVE YOU  
AA: I l0ve y0u t00  
 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now offline**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aradia POV**

I walk into homeroom with high spirits.  
Feferi catches my eye and touches the seat next to her questioningly. I bite my lip, flicking my eyes over to Tavros, who nods his head towards her.  
"Go ahead." He mouths. I swallow thickly, before shaking my head slightly to clear my mind.  
I have Karkat now. It's time to properly move on. And that starts with forgiving Sollux and Feferi. I step confidently over to the table, flopping onto the chair as though I've always been sitting there.   
"Hi Fef." I greet.  
"Hi Ari!" She says, nervously.  
"Relax. I've decided it's time to forgive and forget. It's been six months since it happened."   
Sollux and Eridan wander into the classroom, discreetly clutching each other's hand. Eridan spots me first, and his eyes widen behind his hipster glasses. He gently nudges Sollux, who looks up from the phone in his hand and grins.  
"You're actually thitting with uth!" He says gleefully, bounding over to the table.   
"Yeah, I am. I...actually want to forgive you. I've moved on, anyway."  
"Mov-ved on? W-what do ya mean, mov-ved on?" Eridan cocks his head curiously. As if on cue, my phone beeps with a text.  
 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now online**  
CG: HELLO GORGEOUS  
CG: FUCK I JUST REALISED YOU MIGHT BE IN CLASS  
AA: it's 0kay. It's h0mer00m 0u0  
CG: GOOD  
CG: I DON'T WANT TO GET YOU IN TROUBLE  
CG: I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO TONIGHT?  
CG: LIKE  
CG: DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN AND WATCH A MOVIE?  
CG: OR GO ON AN ACTUAL DATE?  
AA: maaaan  
AA: they b0th s0und really g00d...  
CG: WELL  
CG: WE COULD GO ON A DATE TODAY AND THEN MAYBE TOMORROW CAN BE MOVIES?  
AA: my g0d  
AA: s0me0ne's eager xD  
CG: SORRY  
AA: n0 n0 it's cute  
CG: YOU'RE CUTE.  
AA: haha g0d I'm blushing  
AA: my friends are l00king at me weird  
AA: but  
AA: date t0day, m0vies t0m0rr0w s0unds perfect.  
AA: wait what kind 0f date  
AA: like...fancy dinner kind, 0r...  
CG: SURPRISE.  
AA: babe n0  
AA: i neED T0 PLAN MY 0UTFit-  
CG: HAHAHAHAHA  
CG: YOU COULD WEAR A FUCKING TRASH BAG AND YOU'D STILL LOOK AMAZING.  
CG: JUST WEAR SOMETHING NICE, BUT NOT TOO FLASHY (:B  
AA: 0k...  
AA: augh shit h0mer00m teacher  
AA: g0tta g0 l0ve y0u <3  
CG: <3  
 **apocalypseArisen [AA] is now offline**

As I switch off my phone I can feel three pairs of curious eyes on me.  
"Who were you texting?" Feferi asks in amusement. I flush red.  
"My boyfriend." I rub the back of my neck shyly.   
"W-who's the lucky guy?" Eridan leans his chin on his hands and raises an eyebrow suggestively  
"None of your bismuth." I hiss playfully, lightly thwacking him with my phone.  
"Oh lordy thomeone'th been watching too much Thteven Univerthe." Sollux sighs, but he can't stop himself from smiling.   
Eridan leans back and runs a hand through his hair.  
"For god's- you're messing it up!" Feferi says, exasperated, and reaches forward to fix the ginger locks.  
When the bell rings, Sollux catches my sleeve before I can go anywhere.   
"Hey...jutht tho you know...I'm really happy for you. And I'm glad that you've dethided to forgive uth."  
I hesitate, but smile. "That means a lot, Sol, thanks."


	18. Chapter 18

**Aradia POV**

"I have....nothing to wear." I groan, staring, dismayed, at the heap of clothes on my bed. Nothing was pretty enough, but still not flashy. I had two and a half hours before Karkat came to pick me up.  
I sigh, picking up my phone and dialling a number.

_"Hello?"_ A voice asks curiously.  
"Kanaya, I need your help!" I wail.  
 _"Ah, Aradia! What's the problem?"_ She asks.  
"I have a date and I have nothing to wear!"   
_"Never fear. I shall be over shortly with some clothes. What attire does your date require?"_ She inquires.  
"Well, my boyfriend says it's a surprise, but he said something nice but not flashy."  
 _"Nice but not flashy? I have just the thing."_  
"You. Are. A. _Lifesaver._ "  
 _"I know."_ She says smugly and hangs up.

Within five minutes, Kanaya is standing in my room with a dress bag wedged under her arm, staring in disbelief at the clothes littered everywhere.  
"Wow...you really don't have anything to wear, do you? What the fuck is this?" She wrinkles her nose, picking up a shirt with a punk Alice In Wonderland on.  
"Hey, that's my favourite shirt!" I complain.  
Kanaya smiles and rolls her eyes, taking the bag from under her arm and placing it in my hands.  
"Your dress is in here. I've had it in storage for a while now, maybe five months."  
I carefully open it. Inside is-  
 _"Oh!"_  
The most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It's bright red and knee length with no sleeves. It has a black leather belt with it. It's made of a silky soft material, and it looks like it'd fit me perfectly.  
There's just one problem.   
It looks skin tight.  
"My god, Kanaya...it's beautiful...but I can't wear this." I say desperately. Kanaya frowns.  
"Why ever not?"  
"It...it..." I stammer.  
"Is it the fact that it's skin tight?" She asks abruptly. I start. How did she know that?  
"How did you-?"  
"It's obvious that you have an issue with your body. Whenever we have slumber parties, I often catch you looking at yourself in the mirror and sighing. You also always wear baggy clothes. It's very clear that you're self concious. But trust me, your body is fantastic. Take it from a lesbian, okay?" She says playfully, winking.  
I laugh and hug her. "You're my favourite lesbian."  
She chuckles. "Now, are you going to try on the dress I so lovingly made for you?"  
I bite my lip. "Okay."

I take the dress and belt and go into the bathroom, standing in front of the full length mirror. I sigh and strip down to my underwear. I frown, observing my body and the rolls of fat everywhere. I pinch one between my fingers.   
_'I can't do this.'_ I think, almost chickening out. But I draw myself up, a steely glint in my eye.  
"Fuck off, body issues." I whisper, and slip the dress over my head. The silk glides over my skin. When I see myself in the mirror, my eyes widen. The dress fits perfectly. It emphasizes the curve of my waist, and it makes my bust look pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. It actually makes me look thinner.  
I actually like it.  
I actually like _me_.  
I pick up the belt and tighten it around my waist.  
"Are you done?" Kanaya asks, muffled by the bathroom door.  
"Y-yeah." I say, opening the door and walking back into my room. Kanaya's eyes light up.  
"You look amazing." She says, taking my hand and spinning me so she can see how well it fits. "Now, hair and makeup." She says, taking a makeup kit out of the bag the dress came in. I don't know much about makeup, but I know the brand she has is expensive.  
"Whoa, _Kanaya._ I don't know what to do with this!" I gasp. She smiles.  
"Maybe not, but I do." I glance at the clock nervously. 45 minutes until Karkat gets here.  
"O-okay. do your thing, I guess."  
After around half an hour, my face is made up completely. My lips are reddened with rouge. On my eyelids, there is red shadow fanning out into a smoky eye. My eyelashes are long and lush and my cheeks are rosy. My eyes are lined, but not heavily. It sounds like I've been caked in make up, but that's not the case. In actuality, I look...nice!  
"Oh wow..." I gasp.   
"Do you know how to put your hair in a bow bun?" Kanaya asks gently, running her fingers through the wild curls.  
"Ha...no. I could never."  
"I can." Kanaya begins deftly sculpting my hair. Before long, my hair is twisted into a bow shape on my head. However, because I have _too much_ hair, the remainder of my hair flows down to about the bottom of my head. Kanaya grabs a perfume bottle - _Vanilla Fun._ **(A/N: That's my favourite perfume. It smells so good, like white chocolate <3)** She sprays a few squirts of perfume and hands me a black leather clutch purse, stringing pearls around my neck and giving me a few silver bracelets and rings. She brandishes a pair of crimson kitten heels and helps me into them.  
"We're done." She says softly, whipping me around to face the mirror.  
The girl in the mirror is beautiful. She has a shocked look on her face, like a deer caught in the headlights. I raise one hand experimentally, and she does too. Around her right wrist is an old, brown, leather bracelet. I reach for it and run my fingers along the soft braids of the leather. I smile. If it wasn't for this bracelet, Karkat would never have realised I was Robyn. He never would have kissed me, I never would have kissed back. We wouldn't be together.   
"Thank you, Naya!" I squeal, throwing my arms around her. She chuckles and pats my back.  
"Anytime, Dia. And I mean that."  
"We should _really_ hang out more."  
"Agreed."  
The doorbell rings downstairs.  
"I'll stay up here until you're both gone." Kanaya whispers, to which I nod.  
I hear Dami answer the door.  
 _"Aradia, Karkat's here!"_ she shouts up in Japanese.  
I take a deep breath before walking downstairs in my kitten heels.

**Kanaya POV (oh damn 0-0)**

Karkat?  
I don't speak Japanese, but it definitely sounded like Damara just said Karkat.  
I peek down the stairwell, and to my surprise, Karkat Vantas is standing there with Damara. I quickly duck out of sight.  
I have to keep this to myself.  
They'll tell everyone when they're ready.

**Karkat POV**

I hear the clop of high heels coming down the stairs.  
Wait - high heels?  
Aradia comes in to view, and my mouth drops open.  
She looks breathtaking. Not that she doesn't normally, but still.  
Her dress is short and tight, emphasizing her curves. The black belt cinches in her waist, adding to this effect.  
Her face looks sweet and open.   
In my black dress shirt, black dress pants, and red silk tie, I feel very plain next to her.  
Her eyes widen and she blushes when she sees me.  
Does she...think I look good?  
"W-wow...you...you look..." I stutter. She smiles shyly.  
"Amazing." I finish, eyes wide.  
"You look really good too." She says.  
I lean forward and give her a chaste kiss, very aware of her sister standing not even two feet away.  
Aradia turns to Damara and says something in Japanese. Damara smirks and nods. She says something that I can't understand, but it makes Aradia blush and playfully slap Damara's shoulder.  
Damara shakes her head and waddles (yes, waddles. she is still pregnant you know.) back into the living room.  
"Um...shall we go?" Aradia asks. I smile and take her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

  
**Aradia POV**

"So...where are we going?" I ask as we walk down the path together. Karkat laughs and presses his finger to his lips.  
"You'll see, love." I melt at the pet name.  
"O-okay." I stutter. There's a taxi at the bottom of the path.  
"Not the most romantic, but..." He begins.  
I laugh. "It's okay, babe. It's the actual date that I care about. The way we get there doesn't bother me."  
I rest my head on his shoulder and he gently rubs circles on my hand with his thumb. It's hard to believe we've only been together for a day. The way we meld together, it's almost as though we were made for each other.  
"Any hints?" I ask playfully. He chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Nope." He says, equally teasing.  
The taxi takes us out of state. We live pretty close to the West border of Boston, so it actually doesn't take hours and hours. I notice that we're going to New York.  
"New York, huh? Fancy." I say softly. Karkat grins.   
"Wait and see. You'll love this."  
The taxi pulls to a stop at Live Sound Cinema. I grin.  
"I thought we were watching movies tomorrow." I say, unaware of the type of cinema that Live Sound is. Karkat laughs and kisses my knuckles.  
"This is different though. You'll see." He says, for like the fifth time tonight.  
He helps me out of the taxi, pays, and leads me inside. He hands tickets to the ticket guy and takes me into the room titled 'The Lodger'.  
"This is, um...Alfred Hitchcock, right?" I ask as Karkat takes our seats at the front.  
"Yeah."  
"Awesome."

_A young blonde woman, her golden hair illuminated, screams. She is the seventh victim of a serial killer known as "The Avenger", who targets young blonde women on Tuesday evenings._   
_That night, Daisy Bunting, a blonde model, is at a fashion show when she and the other showgirls hear the news. The blonde girls are horrified; hiding their hair with dark wigs or hats. Daisy laughs at their fears, and returns home to her parents, Mr and Mrs Bunting, and her policeman sweetheart, Joe; they have been reading about the crime in the newspaper._   
_A handsome young man, bearing a strong resemblance to the description of the murderer, arrives at the house and asks about the room for rent. Mrs. Bunting shows him the room, which is decorated with portraits of beautiful young blond women. The man is rather secretive, which puzzles Mrs. Bunting. However he willingly pays her a month's rent in advance, and asks only for a little to eat. Mrs. Bunting is surprised to see that the lodger is turning all the portraits around to face the wall -- he politely requests that they be removed. Daisy comes in to remove the portraits, and an attraction begins to form between Daisy and the lodger. The women return downstairs, where they hear the lodger's heavy footsteps as he paces the floor._   
_The relationship between Daisy and the reclusive lodger gradually becomes serious, and Joe, newly assigned to the Avenger case, begins to resent this. The following Tuesday, Mrs. Bunting is awoken late at night by the lodger leaving the house. She attempts to search his room, but a small cabinet is locked tight. In the morning, another blonde girl is found dead, just around the corner._   
_The police observe that the murders are moving towards the Buntings' neighbourhood. Mrs. Bunting tells her husband that she believes the lodger is the Avenger, and the two try to prevent Daisy spending time with him. The next Tuesday night, Daisy and the lodger sneak away for a late-night date. Joe tracks them down and confronts them; Daisy breaks up with Joe. Joe begins to piece together the events of the previous weeks, and convinces himself that the lodger is indeed the murdering Avenger._   
_With a warrant in hand, and two fellow officers in tow, Joe returns to search the lodger's room. They find a leather bag containing a gun, a map plotting the location of the Avenger's murders, newspaper clippings about the attacks, and a photograph of a beautiful blonde woman. Joe recognizes this woman as the Avenger's first victim. The lodger is arrested, despite Daisy's protests, but he manages to run off into the night. Daisy goes out and finds him, handcuffed, coatless, and shivering. He explains that the woman in the photograph was his sister, a beautiful debutante murdered by the Avenger at a dance she had attended; he had vowed to his dying mother that he would bring the killer to justice._   
_Daisy takes the lodger to a pub and gives him brandy to warm him, hiding his h?ndcuffs with a cloak. The locals, suspicious of the pair, pursue them, quickly gathering numbers until they are a veritable lynch mob. The lodger is surrounded and beaten, while Daisy and Joe, who have just heard the news from headquarters that the real Avenger has been caught, try in vain to defend him. When all seems lost, a paperboy interrupts with the news that the real Avenger has been arrested. The mob releases the lodger, who falls into Daisy's waiting arms. Some time later the lodger is shown to have fully recovered from his injuries and he and Daisy are happily living together as a couple._

**After the Movie, Karkat POV**

"That was awesome!" Aradia gushes. "The fact that the film was silent was so cool, and the music added atmosphere!"  
"Yeah." I agree easily, lacing our fingers together. Aradia gives me a heart-stopping smile and clutches my arm.  
We wander down the street, unaware of a few people cooing our way.  
We're in our own little world.  
"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" I ask, kissing her cheek. She giggles.  
"Yep."  
"Good. You really do."  
"I had to call my friend. I had nothing to wear."  
"Aw..."  
"She also did my hair and face."  
"Ah. Don't trust yourself with lots of makeup?"  
"Nope." We're at the park now, sitting on a bench. Nobody is around I lean forward and steal a kiss, to which she smiles, sending jolts of electricity through my veins.  
"I love you." She murmurs.  
"I love you more." I reply, kissing her again. The slender fingers on her left hand wind their way into my hair while the other hand clutches at my shirt. I softly trace the shape of her lips with my tongue. She inhales sharply but opens her mouth into the kiss. Her fingers tighten in my hair and shirt. I gently run my hand over her clothed hip. She gasps and pulls me closer. I break away, breathing heavily.

"Do you want to-"  
"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long wait, I didn't know how to end this chapter. I'm still not entirely happy with it, and I know some people will be disappointed with this. The truth of the matter is - I have a plan of how this story will go.

**Aradia POV**

Karkat hails a taxi, and we both climb inside. I snuggle close into his side, hyperaware of the pale hand tracing patterns on my waist. The ride home isn't that long, but because I'm trembling with anticipation, it seems so much longer.   
Finally, we pull up to Karkat's house. Karkat helps me out, after paying the driver. He guides me inside, but as we get to the front foor, I hesitate. He looks back at me with a question in his eyes.  
"W-what about your brother and dad?" I ask.  
"Kankri is at Mituna's house, and Dad is with his own girlfriend as well." He explains. I bite my lip.  
"O-okay."   
He takes my hand and leads me inside, up to his room.  
"Did I ever tell you I completely love your room?" I murmur, stroking his grey bedsheets. He chuckles.  
"Yes."   
"S-so, uh..." I blush. "I wasn't, um...assuming anything when you were asking me something earlier, right?"  
"W-well, if what you assumed was sex, you're right. O-only if you want to, though." Karkat stutters, flushing red.  
I lean forward and brush my lips against his. "I gave you my answer." He exhales happily.  
"So, uh..." He scratches his head shyly. "How do you want to do this?"   
Commence me biting my lip again. Fuck this habit. "I-I dunno. I've never done this before. H-have you?" I ask, slightly worried about his answer.  
Karkat sighs, casting his gaze to the floor. "I-I have...but...I didn't particuarly want to." He looks at me with a soft look in his eye. "I do now, though. I want this with you."  
"Okay." I say softly, but squeak in surprise as he picks me up, capturing my lips with his. He gently places me on his bed and hovers over me, bracing himself with his arms so he doesn't crush me. I clutch his neck, pulling him closer.  
"I'm not gonna break, baby." I whisper against his lips, hoping that my anxiety doesn't sound in my voice. I feel his mouth quirk up in a smile. He gently runs his tongue over my lip, and I shiver, opening my mouth slightly against his. His tongue ventures into my mouth, gently rubbing against mine, and I whimper into the kiss. His hand strokes my face, and slowly runs down my neck. He abandons my mouth in favour of my neck. I gasp at the feeling of moist lips running along my throat. My fingers wind into his hair and I gently kiss his forehead.  
His hand wanders lower, stroking my hip. I bite my lip yet again to stop a moan bubbling up. Karkat's fingers explore under the hem of my dress and I tense, struck with a sudden sense of discomfort.  
 _I can't do this._

**Karkat POV**

Aradia tenses. I stop my ministrations for a second, wondering if she's okay. A quiet sob is my answer. I pull off of her, allowing her to sit up. When she does, she curls into a small ball, shaking and crying.  
I press my lips together, not knowing what to do.  
"I-I'm sorry..." she sniffs. "I'm sorry..."  
I shake my head. "Fuck...what's wrong?" I ask softly.  
"I-I can't do it. I can't bring myself to..." She shivers. "I'm sorry. I-I'll go..." I gasp and pull her into my lap.  
 _"No._ It's okay." I whisper, burying my face into her hair. She clutches at my shirt, shaking. "Aradia?"  
"I can't look you in the eye." She mumbles sadly.   
"Aradia." I gently but firmly place a hand on her cheek, tilting her head up so she looks me in the eyes. "Why would I force you into anything like this? I love you. I love you so much...more than anything. A-and I know that you hate yourself. I've spent so long hating myself after my ex girlfriend that I can recognise the signs in other people." She surpresses a muffled sob when I mention the fact that my ex girlfriend made me hate myself.   
"I love you too." She whispers. "B-but...I got your hopes up. I'm sorry. I'm such a bad girlfriend." I shake my head again.  
"Aradia, it's fine. I swear. I'm _not_ desperate. If I was, I'd be perfectly capable walking a few steps into the bathroom and masturbating. All I care about at the moment is you. You're in distress, so that takes priority over anything else." I say truthfully.  
"Okay..."  
"Now..." I kiss her cheek. "Do you want to stay the night here? Or do you want to go home?"   
"C-can I spend the night? If it's not a bother." She asks shyly.   
I chuckle. "Of course you can, you silly girl. I offered, didn't I?" She nods, a small smile touching her lips. "I'll go and get something for you to wear to bed, okay?" She clambers out of my lap and I walk over to the dresser, pulling out some tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie. I pause and turn back to her.  
"Do you want to take a shower?" I ask. She nods quickly.  
"Sure." She murmurs. She stands up and walks into the hallway and a few moments later, I hear the shower turn on. When she's gone, I sigh and lean against the dresser.   
I know I said that I didn't mind, but I do, a little. It's not her fault. It's mine for getting my hopes up. Of course she wouldn't want to sleep with me yet. We've only been a couple for a day. I understand completely, and I don't hold it against her. I shake my head and get changed into my own pyjamas.  
After around ten minutes, the water cuts off. I walk into the hallway and place the hoodie and tracksuit bottoms beside the door.  
"Pyjamas are by the door, love!" I call, returning to my room. A minute later, Aradia enters. I bite the inside of my cheek to surpress a smile.  
She looks so cute. Her face is makeup free, and her hair is now curling down her back in her usual waves. The hoodie is baggy on her, even though I'm unhealthily skinny and she's a little bit beautifully bigger than most girls. I like wearing baggy hoodies too. I guess that's something we have in common.


	21. Chapter 21

**Karkat POV**

"Come here." I pat my lap and smile at my tired girlfriend. Aradia blushes but complies, scurrying over to me. I wrap my arms around her, burying my face into her hair and pressing my lips to her collarbone, which is only just peeking out from under my hoodie.   
"Your lips are cold!" She whines, running a hand through my hair. "It tickles!"  
"Tickles, huh?" I growl playfully. Her eyes widen.  
"Babe no _babe no_." She pleads. I laugh and cage her in my arms. In her sleepy state, she doesn't have the energy to escape. She squirms frantically as I run my cold fingers up her side.  
"I never knew you were so ticklish." I chuckle, fingers dancing against her skin.  
"Babe - eep! Stooop~!" She giggles. I shake my head and press my face into her shoulder, shaking with laughter.  
"Not happening, love." I kiss the corner of her lips. She shivers and leans her cheek against mine, stifling a yawn.  
"I love you." She says sleepily.  
"I love you more. But it looks like it's Naptime for the Radi." I coo, rubbing my cheek against hers.  
"Mm..." She curls up on my lap, and I shift slightly so that we're both lying in my bed.  
"I guess...well, are you going to sleep in my room? Or the spare?" I ask, rubbing my chin on the top of her head.  
"Nooo...want to be with you..." She whines sleepily. I press my hand to my mouth to stifle an 'aww'.  
"Aw...okay, then." I chuckle and trace a pattern on her back. Her breathing slows and she practically silently starts to snore.  
I yawn and allow myself to drift off into sleep.

**Aradia POV**

My eyes open, and the first thing I notice is that I'm not in my own bed.  
As memories of yesterday generate in my brain, I realise that the bed is cold. I frown and sit up, blindly clutching the sheets.  
"Karkat?" I ask in confusion. He's not here.  
I shake my head and get up, flicking on the lightswitch. He's not anywhere in his bedroom.  
"Babe?" I ask again, louder this time. I can hear the bathroom light. I sigh. He's just in the bathroom.  
I sit on his bed and wait for him to return.  
After around fifteen minutes, he's still not back. I frown, worried, and stand up, walking out into the corridor. I knock on the bathroom door.  
"Babe? Are...you okay?" I ask gently.  
"Oh...Aradia! D-don't come in!" His voice is weak. I bite my lip.  
"Are you okay?"  
"J-just fi-" He gasps behind the door and I can hear a retching noise. Is he...sick? I open the door quietly. Karkat is kneeling in front of the toilet with a pained look on his face.  
"Oh, baby..." I say softly. He looks up at me with a panicked look on his face. The whites of his eyes are tinged slightly yellow, as is his pale skin. I gingerly sit beside him and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I ask quietly. He frowns and shakes his head.  
"I don't want you to worry. It's just a bug. I don't think it's contagious." He assures me. I sigh.  
"Alright...I'm going to go and get you a glass of water, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
I exit the bathroom and go to the darkened downstairs. I bite my lip as I remember that Kankri and Mr Vantas aren't home. I walk into the bathroom and pour a glassful of water.  
"Here you go, baby." I kiss his head when I get back upstairs and hand him the water.  
"Thank you, love. I feel better already."  
"Well enough to get back to sleep? Cause I'm not going to sleep until you do." Karkat frowns when I say that.  
"Yeah, but...you should sleep in the spare room." He says.  
"Nuh-uh." I shake my head.  
"But I'm sick-"  
"I don't give a damn. You're my boyfriend. I don't care if you're sick."  
"Fine." In his weakened state, he can see it's futile to argue with me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!  
> I'm so sorry about the wait, but I've had horrible writers block for this story in particular.   
> I'll try to update more frequently, but I can make no promises, unfortunately.   
> I also apologise for the shortness and overall crapiness of this chapter...I couldn't figure out what I wanted exactly for this chapter.
> 
> **Huge thanks to Supercandyflower for constant support and care!**

**Aradia POV**

The rest of the night passes without incident. Before I know it, it's morning and the early rays of sun are seeping past my eyelids, urging me to open my eyes. My eyelids flutter open, before - _argh, too bright!_ \- clenching tightly shut again. I make a discontent noise in the back of my throat, and I hear a throaty chuckle next to me. When I reluctantly open my eyes again, my exhausted-looking boyfriend is grinning down at me. He's shuffled into the wrath of the sun, blocking off the light rays from reaching my groggy morning eyes.  
"Morning..." He whispers, tucking a strand of my unruly hair behind my ear and keeping his hand there.  
"Morn'n..." I groan, leaning my cheek into his lingering hand.  
"I thought you were a morning person... and I was the slob." Karkat mumbles softly.  
"I didn't get much sleep..." I yawn, and it's true. I spent most of the night before awake, fretting over him while he slept and making sure he didn't wake up sick again.  
"Aw. I don't want you to lose sleep for me." Karkat leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile.  
"It's a pleasure, really." I admit. Creepy as it sounds, I like watching Karkat sleep. He looks so adorable and peaceful...so different to the cranky, grumpy boy I know and first fell in love with.  
I move so that I am in a better position to kiss him, but we're interrupted by the shrill tone of my phone. We groan in unison.  
"God damn it all..." I pick up my phone and squint at the Caller ID. It's Damara. I sigh and accept the call.

"Oi, Damz. What's up?"  
 _"Aradia..."_ The laboured breathing on my sister's end makes me gasp.  
"Oh my gosh, Damara! Are you okay?" I bite my lip. _Please don't let this be what I think it is... _  
 _"M-my water...it broken. Baby coming. Please, hurry home..."_ Damara pleads. With that, I practically leap out of bed.  
"Alright...okay. I'll be home in a minute. Stay put, okay?"__

__I fire off instructions before frantically searching for my clothes, hanging up the phone.  
"Shit, shit, _shit!_ " I curse, remembering that I was wearing a fancy dress, not really something I could go home in. I really should have thought about that...  
"What's up, love?" Karkat asks, a confused look crossing his face.  
"The baby's coming. Damara's baby." I say distractedly, searching for my shoes. I glance at Karkat, sighing. "Babe, I can't go home in my dress from yesterday. Could I borrow these?" I ask, picking at the hoodie I'm wearing.  
"Of...of course, of course you can. You didn't even need to ask. I'll walk you back, too." Karkat offers, eyebrows drawing up to form a look of concern.  
I press my lips together and bob my head slightly, accepting._ _

__Before long, we're out the door and speedwalking back to my house. I open the door, fumbling with my keys, and dart inside.  
"Damz, Damara! I'm back! Where are you?" I call, and Karkat follows just behind me.  
A weak groan sounds from the living room and I cuss, stepping into the doorway. I bite my lip when I see my older sister sprawled across the floor, a wet spot formed on her jeans.  
"Oh, Mara..." I kneel by her side, helping her up._ _


	23. Chapter 23

Oh my god, I'm so sorry for how long it's been! 

I've wanted to come back to this story so badly. I've always had the plotline fully formed in my head, always. But I never had the motivation to finish this - or ANY of my other series - due to a mix of things like depression, anxiety, and other mental shit. 

I felt really bad, though, so I've come to a logical conclusion.

**THIS SERIES IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

Many apologies for all of the followers of this story! I am rewriting it, because EW look at the awful quality of the chapters. I think I was around 13-14 when I started writing it, so obviously I've gotten a lot better now lol. You can find the new one [here! <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626733)

I can only hope that I can stick to it this time. As I said, I always knew where I wanted to take this story. I have a better idea of where to go from here, after nearly three years (WHOA) to reflect on it.


End file.
